


Resiliencia

by LapinBlanc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Omega Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapinBlanc/pseuds/LapinBlanc
Summary: Harry es un omega que ha sido víctima de un sistema que le ha dicho que él no es más que una moneda de cambio. Habiendo pasado por eventos desafortunados, trata de vivir su día a día sin que esto lo afecte, obviamente no lográndolo la mayoría del tiempo. El verdadero problema surge cuando un joven alfa apuesto y enigmático muestra interés en él a pesar de los comentarios negativos que rodean su persona. Harry deberá aprender a confiar de nueva cuenta y sobre todo,  amarse a sí mismo.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico un trabajo. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que nada de las experiencias pasadas de los personaje que se muestren aquí deba ser romantizado.

"Harry la situación me agrada tanto como a ti, pero como tu alfa encargado es mi deber llevarte, de lo contrario pueden levantar cargos contra mi y llevarte lejos, así que ambos debemos ir" Sirius puso su mejor cara de hombre responsable, sabiendo que Harry soltaría unas lágrimas, pero aceptaría al final. Algunas veces se sintió mal por doblegarlo, pero lo único que quería es que el cachorro de su mejor amigo fuera feliz.

“Estoy cansado Sirius, por donde camino las personas me miran y no de buena manera” Harry se quitó los lentes al ver que estos empezaban a ensuciarse por sus lágrimas. Su padrino había ido a ver si estaba listo para el baile en la mansión Zabini, pero en cambio lo encontró acostado en su cama. 

“Lo sé pequeño, pero no puedo hacer nada” sólo necesitó unos cuantos pasos para llegar al lado del omega y tomar sus manos en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante.

“Sirius, márcame” los ojos verdes del omega se veían brillosos debido a las lágrimas y Sirius pudo percibir cómo el olor de Harry se volvía más dulce, queriendo atraerlo, pero escondido, se podía distinguir el olor amargo de la tristeza y agrio de la desesperación, haciendo que negara con un gesto. “Piénsalo bien Sirius, si me marcas ninguno debería que ir a estos bailes y nadie volvería a hablar a mis espaldas

"Harry, fui el mejor amigo de tu padre y soy tu padrino, no puedo hacer esto a James" si por dentro estaba hecho un lío, su voz no lo delató, aunque debió tener cuidado para no herir los sentimientos del joven omega, podría llegar a sentirse ofendidos. 

"A mi padre le hubiera gustado que me ayudaras, a no tener que pasar por esto ..." Harry limpiaba con brusquedad sus ojos. Sentía tanta rabia por él, por Sirius y por la situación, todo ello se transformaba en lágrimas que caían pesadas. Sirius volvió a tomar sus manos.

“Harry, si sigues limpiándote así, te lastimaras los ojos” El alfa le exigía que calmara al omega, su propia conciencia le exigía que calmara a su ahijado, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lograrlo. “Te reclamaré como mi omega con una condición”, dijo Sirius.

"¿Cuál?" contestó Harry.

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes creyó que llegaría a encontrarse con esta situación, pero el destino era cruel, el bien lo sabía y ahora tenía que apaciguar las aguas, al menos por un tiempo. "Si el día de tu cumpleaños número veintiuno ningún alfa te ha reclamado, yo lo haré."

Harry lo miró fijamente por un par de minutos, sólo parpadeando de vez en cuando. Esos grandes ojos verdes, ocultos tras los lentes viéndolo a la cara, escrutándolo. "Faltan al menos tres años para eso".

"Esa es mi condición, puedes tomarla u olvidarte de ella". Dijo Sirius con voz firme, sabiendo que Harry lo aceptaría al final.

Harry hizo un puchero, recordándole a Sirius cuando era más pequeño y no podía cumplirle el capricho del momento. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Sirius, Harry asintió y con voz quebrada. “Está bien”, contestó sorbiendo su nariz de forma poco elegante.

Sirius, en su afán de hacer sentir mejor a su ahijado, dijo “Tengo algo para ti, para esta noche”. Salió de la habitación del omega para ir a la suya, se dirigió a su armario y, de la parte de abajo, sacó una caja de madera oscura y otra más pequeña de terciopelo negro. Volvió a la habitación de Harry y las colocó en el regazo de este.

Harry estudió con cuidado la caja más grande que su padrino le dio, Sirius a lo largo de los años le regalaba joyas, nada anormal, considerando que entre más joyas tenía un omega, más valioso era. Al abrir la caja, se encontró con una corona de olivos de oro, adornada con pequeños diamantes haciendo alusión a las flores que crecen de este árbol. La tomó en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que era más liviana de lo que pensaba.

“El dueño de la joyería muggle me dijo que era una de las coronas más hermosas que podía encontrar” dijo Sirius. Harry sintió sus mejillas calientes, su instinto omega se emocionaba por recibir un regalo y le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa. Abrió la caja más pequeña y dentro de esta se encontró con un juego de brazaletes para los brazos que hacían juego con la corona.

"Gracias Sirius, son hermosos" se levantó y dirigiéndose a su armario perfecto habló "y tengo el vestido para combinarlos." Sabía que su padrino entendía el mensaje, dejarían el tema por el momento.

Sirius se levantó y acomodó tu túnica de gala, sabía que no era un buen día para Harry, lo menos que quería era presionarlo más. “Te esperaré abajo” avisó y salió de la habitación.

Harry se sentó en el tocador que ocupaba para este tipo de formalidades y se miró al espejo. La imagen que este le devolvió lo hizo sentir peor; sus ojos estaban rojos, al igual que su nariz, y hacían ver sus ojos aún más verdes, tenía la cara un poco hinchada y podía sentir en la piel el camino que las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo así que debería darse solo una ducha, el agua caliente le acarició el cuerpo en una especie de consuelo.

* * *

Harry limpia su mano discretamente en su vestido y aprieta su agarre en el antebrazo de Sirius, su rostro a simple vista parecía ser el de una persona serena, pero cualquiera que prestara atención a su mirada podía darse cuenta del pánico que emanaban estos.

Se encontraban frente a las puertas de la mansión Zabini que, al igual que todas las mansiones de magos sangre pura, esta lucía elegante, aunque tétrica y con un estilo gótico que la hacía ver deprimente, pero hermosa.

Sirius le dio un liguero apretón a la mano que tenía enrollada en su propio brazo e hizo un ademan de avanzar, lo que obligo a Harry a seguirlo de mala gana, sintiendo en sus oídos el retumbar de su corazón. Odiaba cada uno de estos bailes y odiaba aún más a las personas que asistían a estos. Pero, sabía muy en el fondo, que existían peores lugares y aún más, peores situaciones.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando con mediano éxito de volver al presente, no era conveniente para él y para Sirius que se quede sumergido en sus recuerdos.

Dentro del salón había un poco de música, cortesía de la orquesta que se encontró un costado del salón, había gente esparcida por todo el lugar y, como Harry había dicho, algunos le dirigieron miradas de todo tipo. Los alfas, la mayoría atrapados en un matrimonio arreglado, lo veían de manera lasciva, algunos si molestarse en ocultarlo. Los y las omegas jóvenes lo veían con burla y algunas otras con lastima, aunque si Harry era sincero, las que le daban miedo eran las miradas de las omegas mayores, que lo veían con repulsión, como una mancha en un cuadro, una mancha que no debería estar ahí.

Como dicta el protocolo de estos eventos, Harry, acompañado de Sirius, tuvo que saludar a todos los matrimonios con hijos alfas que se encontraran ahí. El único que realmente hablaba era Sirius, promocionándolo como si de vender una propiedad se tratara, sabía que esto no era adrede, su padrino nunca lo trataría de esa manera.

Harry perdió la noción del tiempo, entre pareja y pareja, no recordaba si hay pasado treinta o tres horas, pero el vestido que le regaló Sirius que trataba de un corte 'griego' recordó, de un color que Harry no podía podía describir, aunque era un intermedio entre beige y café, hecho de una tela semitransparente que Hermione se había cansado de repetirle su nombre y aun así su cerebro se había olvidado de ella con toda la facilidad, lo único que le ayudaba a cubrirse eran los pliegues estratégicamente hechos en los sitios correctos; de cualquier forma se sintió incómodo en él, sintió como la tela le empezaba a causar transpiración y eso sólo lo ponía aún más nervioso.

Después de lo que para él se sentido como toda una vida, Sirius le volteo a ver y hablándole al oído le dijo “Lo peor ya pasó, ¿Cómo te sientes?”, Harry alzó la vista para ver la cara de su padrino y pensó en su respuesta, no sabía exactamente como se sintió, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que ningún sentimiento era bueno en este momento. Prefirió callarse, sabiendo que, en cualquier caso, Sirius entendería el mensaje. “¿Te molesta si hablo con unos colegas del ministerio?”, Harry se encogió de hombros, pero no se negó, a lo que Sirius lo tomó como un si no verbal.

Los amigos de Sirius eran algunos alfas de mediana edad al igual que él que si el podía apostar, la única razón por la que no lo veían como los demás era porque lo conocían desde niño. A pesar de estar con alfas con los que se sintió medianamente seguro, eso no aminoró sus ganas de querer marcharse a la seguridad de su habitación.

Una cabellera rubia, captada por su periferia le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para apartar la mirada de la nada y comprobar si era él o sólo otra ilusión de su mala vista. "Caballeros, me tomo el atrevimiento de interrumpir su charla para pedirles el tiempo del omega."

Sirius le dio una mirada que no pudo descifrar, pero no puso objeción. "Adelante joven Malfoy, queda en usted el bienestar del omega".

Harry quitó su mano del brazo de Sirius para colocar la otra en el de Draco, no fue que se alejaron que decidió hablar. “¿Qué haces aquí?” a pesar del tono bajo en el que habló el movimiento de cabeza de Draco le indicó que lo había escuchado.

“Asisto a un baile, ¿no lo parece?”, Harry movió la cabeza para verlo con el ceño fruncido, no estaba de humor para las respuestas sarcásticas del rubio, el alfa al verle en ese estado decidió darle una tregua. “No pensaba dejarte solo en este lugar”, se colocaron en una pequeña esquina del salón, siendo que las personas les ignoraban o se esforzaban por hacerlo.

“Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo”, contesto Harry dándose la libertad para mirarlo de frente. “Y tu deberías de saber que si me lo pidieras yo te sacaría de esta situación”, Draco le dirigió una mirada dura, pero sin mala intención, Harry se sobo la frente teniendo cuidado que la corona no se le desacomodara. “Draco, ya hablamos de esto, no permitiré que abandones tu felicidad por mí”.

“Si a su felicidad te refieres a mí, debes saber que yo estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir.” Harry y Draco voltearon hacia la persona que había hablado. Un Cedric en un holgado vestido amarillo y joyas discretas les dio una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes y auto invitándose a la conversación se mantuvo cerca de ambos, aunque, noto Harry, manteniendo muy poca distancia de Draco. Harry volvió a negar, sabía que esos dos se amaban y que la única razón por la que aún no iniciaban un cortejo era por él, saber eso le hacia sentir como el peor de los amigos y se los hizo saber, pero ellos nunca se lo incriminaron, diciendo que lo hacían de cuenta propia, no por otra razón. “Ni hablar, ustedes se debieron marcar hace más de un año, merecen ser felices.”

Cedric con su característica aura serena se acercó a Harry y le puso una mano al hombro “Harry, tú también mereces ser feliz, nosotros ya somos felices, lo creas o no y si lo pidieras, Draco y yo haríamos lo que fuera para darle fin a tu situación, estamos aquí porque somos tus amigos.”

Harry puede sentir como sus ojos picaban y parpadeo un par de veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas, no era conveniente que lo vieran en un estado tan vulnerable. El omega más grande se dio cuenta de eso y solo le dio un corto abrazo antes de sonreír completamente “¿Por qué no nos traes un par de golosinas Draco?”. Draco les dedico un gesto ofendido “¿Me viste cara de sirviente acaso?” Cedric volteo y le dirigió una mirada dura a Draco, algo poco usual del omega. “Vuelvo en un momento” contesto después de pensarlo un rato.

“Gracias Cedric, en verdad.” Harry sonrió por un breve instante, pero en seguida apretó los labios, “Pero sigo firme en mi decisión, no dejaré que renuncien a su felicidad por mí.” Antes de que Cedric pudiera responder, un indignado Draco llegó con dos pastelillos de chocolate en un mano y una copa de champan en la otra.

“La última vez que pregunté, el término compañero no era sinónimo de esclavo” Draco tomo un sorbo del líquido ambarino y siguió “El hecho de que sea tu compañero no oficial no significa que me puedes usar de mensajero.”

Cedric suspiró de manera exagerada, siguiendo el juego estipulado del alfa rubio. “Draco, deja de ser tan dramático, el omega soy yo, no tú.” Cedric se colocó frente a Draco y a pesar de que era unos centímetros más bajo que el alfa, este dio medio paso hacia atrás.

Harry masticaba el pastelillo mientras miraba atento la pelea que transcurría frente a él, era divertida ver la naturalidad con la que hablaban y en casos así peleaban, sabía que Draco amaba demasiado al omega más grande y admiraba a Cedric por el coraje de haberlo esperado a pesar de los murmullos que corrían alrededor de él. Harry no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa por dejar que sentimientos de envidia se alojaran en su mente. Tragó de manera forzada, y miró con cierta molestia a la nada. No, no debía pensar de esa forma.

La noche no pasó tan rápido como Harry hubiera deseado, pero estando en compañía de sus amigos ciertamente se le hizo más amena. Los comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces de Draco dirigidos hacia los presentes le hacían bastante gracia, compensaba los regaños de Cedric a Draco por usar ese tipo de vocabulario y a Harry, por seguirle el juego.

No fue hasta bien entrada la noche, o madrugada, Harry no sabía qué hora era, pero suponía que era bastante tarde porque los tacones le estaban lastimando los pies y cada vez le era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Fue Sirius quien se abrió paso entre las pocas parejas que quedaban y le tendió una mano.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa cansada y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía su padrino. Salieron de la mansión y Sirius les hizo aparecer a unas cuantas calles de grimmauld place, Harry sin ganas de seguir usando aquellos instrumentos de tortura en sus pies se los quitó.

“Sirius, ¿puedes cargarme?”

“Será la última vez” suspiró Sirius viendo hacia el cielo y tomando los tacones que habían quedado en el suelo. Harry sonrió, la vez pasada se supone que sería la última vez, pero no era que quisiera recordarle a su padrino, en cambio se subió a la espalda de Sirius, importándole poco haber tenido que anudar el vestido para poder enrollar sus piernas en su padrino.

El caminar de Sirius hacia que Harry se sintiera arrullado y con el cansancio que tenía sólo hizo que cuando llegaran a casa Harry hiciera una mueca de desagrado por tener que bajarse y caminar hasta su habitación por sí solo.

Le dio las buenas noches a Sirius y se encerró en su habitación, aventando los tacones a alguna parte de la habitación, fue quitándose los brazaletes de los brazos, los pendientes y la corona para dejarlos en su tocador. De manera distraída que quitó el vestido dejándolo en el piso, quedándose sólo en los incómodos interiores que tenía que ponerse cada que usaba un vestido.

Se quedó un par de minutos contemplando su espejo, no necesariamente viéndose en el, se preguntaba si valía o no perder tiempo de precioso sueño por quitarse el maquillaje que tenía en el rostro y parte de los brazos.

Encogiéndose de hombros termino por cambiarse las bragas por un bóxer y dejando de manera descuidada sus lentes en el buró, saltó a su cama tapándose hasta la cabeza, haciendo parecer que en la cama había un bulto en lugar de un ser humano.

Tomando su varita que había dejado bajo la almohada, apagó la luz sólo haciendo un suave movimiento de esta. El placer que sintió en ese momento de estar entre su blando colchón y las suaves y calientes sábanas le hicieron pensar que bien valdría la pena que Sirius le regañara por mancharlas de maquillaje y pintura corporal. Mañana podría lidiar con el enfado de Sirius, pero ahora, lo único que quería era descansar.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña mirada a los pensamientos de Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por no actualizar, tuve un horrible bloqueo que por suerte y animo de amigos pude salir y traerles este capítulo.  
> Sus kudos y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Sin más, disfrútenlo.

Era casi medio día cuando Harry abrió los ojos, asomando la cabeza de entre las sábanas pudo distinguir a un borroso Sirius, o bueno, creía que era Sirius. Aún estaba demasiado desorientado para distinguir lo que su padrino le estaba diciendo, algo acerca de no sacar dinero de los árboles. Sinceramente si no estaba demasiado amodorrado, se habría apenado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la habitación volviera a estar en silencio, se retorció un poco tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para, con un poco de suerte, poder seguir durmiendo. Fue una verdadera pena que, a pesar de seguirse sintiendo cansado, su cerebro ya se está trabajando.

Molesto aventó las sábanas murmurando acerca de la falta de respeto que existía en la casa y viendo la habitación pudo entender porque el enojo de su padrino. Había unas prendas tiradas, si bien la ropa poco le importaba su costo, entendía que no había sido nada barata como para tirarla como si de un trapo sucio se tratara. Aunque siendo honestos, cualquier vestido le invocaban recuerdos desagradables.

Poco a poco, sin necesidad de molestarse en cubrirse con algo comenzó a limpiar aquel desastre de prendas y las fue dejando al pie de la puerta para que Kreacher pudiera limpiarlas después. Echó un vistazo a su habitación una vez terminó y quedó satisfecho, a pesar de que la cama seguía hecha un desastre de pintura y sábanas.

Harry decidió que eso podría esperar hasta después de un baño, se siente sucio. Caminó hacia su baño prometiendo que no volvería a meterse a la cama en ese estado, aunque siendo honestos, siempre decía lo mismo.

* * *

Una vez bañado y sintiéndose como un ser humano de nuevo, descubrió que se moría de hambre. Bajando las escaleras, el olor a comida le hizo sentir que en algún momento su estomago saldría de él. En la cocina, un plato con un desayuno recién hecho se encontró en el asiento continuo a donde se encontró su padrino con una taza de café ay el profeta en las manos. Harry se sintió apenado por cómo se había comportado con Sirius la tarde del día anterior, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no se arrepentía de lo que había pedido.

Decidió tragarse la pena, por el bien de la convivencia de ambos y consideró que fingir que era otro día cualquiera era la mejor estrategia para esta situación.

"Buen día Sirius" Harry saludó al tiempo que tomaba asiento, a pesar de que en su tono había una nota de ánimo y despreocupación, no había dirigido ni una mirada a Sirius mientras lo decía.

"Buen día Harry" contestó Sirius sin dejar de ver el periódico, Harry tenía la esperanza de que su padrino se sintiera penado de igual manera, aunque temía que se arrepintiera de su trato. “Anoche pude ver que tus amigos se encontraban ahí” dejó salir de manera casual Sirius.

Harry que tenía la boca llena, tuvo que dejar pasar unos segundos de silencio para pasarse la comida y responder "Si, no me dijeron que asistirían, pero fue lindo verlos", sonrío a pesar del pequeño aguijón de culpa que se presionaba en su pecho .

"Es lindo de su parte que te acompañen a pesar de que se podrían haber enlazado hace más de un año" Sirius tomo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo al término de su frase.

"Ron y Hermione también son buenos amigos, yo les tuve que pedir que se enlazaran de una buena vez" Harry dejó el comentario de una manera más brusca de lo que pretendía y frunció el ceño, un poco molesto consigo mismo y otro poco con su padrino.

Sirius casi se ahoga con su café, pero aun así se las arregló para responder apresurado. “No me refería a eso, sé que Ron y Hermione son muy buenos amigos. Sólo digo que es lindo que lo hagan. No creí el joven Diggory fuera igual de terco que mi sobrino ”.

"Bueno, por algo son pareja" Harry se encogió de hombros y se llevó otro bocado a la boca, dejando vacío su plato, se levantó para lavarlo y lo dejó secar, quería preguntarle a Sirius, pero no sabía si soportaría la respuesta. "¿Hay alguna novedad?" trató de que su tono de voz sonara casual, pero no pudo evitar que las ultimas sílabas salieran temblorosas.

“No, sin novedades respondidas” Sirius sin ninguna emoción que Harry pudiera identificar. Asintió, aunque Sirius no lo miró. Balbuceando una terrible excusa salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

No es que le guste mucho leer, eso se lo podía dejar a Hermione, pero necesita un lugar donde poder pensar. Tomó asiento en el sillón de una plaza que se encontró frente a la chimenea, admirando como las llamas consumían lentamente de la madera, siendo reemplazadas mágicamente por una nueva para no dejar morir el.

No sabía si el no recibir novedades le ponía más aliviado o apesadumbrado, su instinto omega le decía que no servía para esto, que no era digno de ser el compañero de alguien porque, ¿Quién querría a un omega que ya fue usado? sabía, por palabras de sus amigos que eso no era importante, pero la realidad era otra, nadie quería manchar su reputación relacionándose con un omega que para el ojo público ya no valía nada.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez podría abandonar el mundo mágico, vivir y tener una vida como muggle, tener un alfa con un trabajo estable y ser su omega de revista, de esos que esperan en casa a que llegue su alfa para desvivirse por él, sonaba como algo seguro, pero no tenía el corazón para abandonar la magia.

Podría casarse con un beta, así podría liberar del compromiso a Sirius, de cualquier manera, para un beta, un omega usado y con dinero, era mejor que otro beta. Tal vez uno con un puesto no esencial en el ministerio para no llamar la atención, al menos así no debería que abandonar todo lo que conoce.

La última opción era poner fin a su vida, pero no tenía el corazón para hacer eso a su padrino y amigos, la simple idea de lastimarlos le provocaba una inmensa tristeza.

Harry suspiró, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza aproximándose. Se sobó la sien intentando mitigarlo, pero no tuvo éxito. Comenzaba a respirar de manera irregular, se sintió como un animal acorralado, cualquiera que fuera su decisión lo llevaría a una vida que no estaba seguro de querer tener. Tampoco se había planteado tener cachorros, pero con la vida que ahora llevaba, dudaba que eso pudiera ocurrir.

Era increíble como de un día para otro su vida se había desmoronado, una sola noche había bastado para que todos sus planes y sueños hubieran sido reemplazados por incertidumbre pura. La rabia se apoderó de él, haciendo sacar sus pequeños colmillos hacia la nada. No era justo que él fuera el único que tuviera que vivir con las consecuencias de los actos de terceros. No se percató en qué momento había empezado a llorar hasta que vio su vista empañada por sus lentes, sus mejillas estaban completamente mojadas y tenía un dolor en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar. Sentía mucho dolor en él, un dolor que parecía que quería salir de su estómago, pero nada salía por su boca. Terminó agotado viendo el techo, con los espasmos del llanto como secuela.

Un ligero ¡puf! lo hizo saltar del sillón y voltear al lado de donde provenía el sonido. Un Kreacher sorprendentemente silencioso le había llevado un pañuelo para limpiarse, lo tomó susurrando un agradecimiento, antes de que el elfo se fuera dejo salir un cansado “No le lo digas a Sirius”, a lo que el elfo sólo asintió para después irse de la misma manera en la que llegó.

Limpio su rostro, sin molestarse en colocarse de nueva cuenta sus lentes se acomodó para ver a la nada, tratando de tener la mente en blanco.

* * *

No supo en qué momento había cerrado los ojos y mucho menos en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Se removió en el asiento y con la mano buscó sus lentes, teniendo pereza de abrir los ojos. No los vieron en ninguna parte del sillón y molesto tuvo que empezar a tantear en el suelo, encontrándolos tirados al costado. Los tomó mientras bostezaba y se tallaba el ojo para quitarse los últimos rastros de sueño que tenía. Se levantó y se estiró un poco por sentir sus músculos agarrotados. No podía que se vieron mejor, en realidad se sintió como una pequeña cascara vacía, pero a su consideración era mejor que sentir dolor.

Salió de la biblioteca como si no hubiera pasado nada allí, no había un reloj dentro así que no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había dormido y el clima siempre nublado de Londres nunca ayudaba para estos casos. Subió las escaleras por su varita, no estaba lloviendo, así que tal vez podía preguntarle a Sirius si podía salir.

Entró a su habitación y se cambio por un conjunto más abrigado en caso de que el clima empeorara más tarde, era poco más de medio día, así que no creía probable que este cambiara, pero uno nunca sabía. Tomó su varita que se fueron en la cómoda cerca de la puerta y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

Bajo de nueva cuenta las escaleras y se acercó al estudio de Sirius, encontrándolo sentado en su escritorio, leyendo pergaminos de los cuales Harry no tenía idea de lo que contenían. Tocó para hacer notar a su padrino que se estaban ahí, haciendo que este levantara la vista.

"Sirius, ¿Me das permiso de salir?" Harry colocó su mejor cara de inocencia mientras juntaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda. Estaba consciente de que era una pose infantil, pero Sirius nunca se resistió a ella. Sirius dejó salir un suspiro aceptando aquella pequeña derrota.

"Bien, pero quiero que estés aquí antes de que oscurezca, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry sonrío sin mostrar los dientes y asintió. Dio media vuelta para que su padrino siguiera con lo que sea que estaba haciendo, pero antes su padrino volvió a hablar, "¿Llevas tu varita?"

Harry giro parcialmente el tronco para ver a su padrino, quien alzó una ceja, esperando su respuesta. "No se me ocurriría salir sin ella Sirius". Se alejó de la habitación sin molestarse en escuchar respuesta del alfa.

Salió de la mansión y lo primero que lo recibió fue el frío viento golpeando su cara y revolviendo su de por si despeinada cabellera. Ajustó bien su abrigo y comenzó a caminar hacia un bazar que se encontraron a unas manzanas de ahí. Harry noto que no había muchas personas fuera, tan sólo alguno que otra persona absorta en su propia mente. Siguió caminando, yendo por las calles que le parecían más concurridas, podría parecer un poco paranoico, pero no le agradaba caminar solo.

El bazar se ve parcialmente lleno y pesar de que nunca compraba nada, le gustaba mirar lo que vendían ahí. Además, podía cambiar a un ambiente donde nadie le conocía, nadie le juzgaba ahí y podía permitir actuar con cierta libertad, era sólo otro omega más disfrutando de su tarde.

Un alfa de aspecto amable del que Harry intuía tenía un par de años más que él le ofreció una flor de color blanco que si bien había visto, nunca recordaba su nombre. "¿Para mí?" parpadeó un poco sorprendido. El hombre sonrió mostrando los dientes y dejo un bufido divertido, aunque no había malicia de por medio.

“Claro, yo no veo a otro lindo omega de ojos verdes frente a mí” contestó el alfa. Harry sintió sus mejillas calientes y no podía culparse por eso, ¿Qué omega no se sentiría siquiera un poco halagado por recibir un presente? Por pequeño que fuera, hizo que algo cosquilleara en el estómago de Harry y se incluirá comportarse como se esperaba que fuera.

Tomó la flor, no pudiendo evitar dejar salir su aroma como agradecimiento. "¿Debo pagarla?" preguntó sólo para confirmar que no era algún truco para engañarlo.

"Claro que no, es un regalo, sin pedir nada a cambio". El alfa le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a atender a una joven pareja que le preguntaban los precios de un ramo.

Harry siguió su recorrido, sin interrupciones por parte de alfas esta vez, ojeó algunos libros que por su título parecían interesantes, planteándose tal vez comprar uno para matar el tiempo. También se quedó entretenido en un puesto en el que vendían accesorios antiguos que, admitía eran bastante bonitos.

Consultó la hora en su reloj al ver la puesta de sol, preguntándose internamente cuanto tiempo se había estado ahí. Se sorprendió al ver que pasaba de las seis y más, eran principios de octubre y ya la entrada del horario de invierno era notoria. Harry se apresuró a caminar, sabiendo que de un momento a otro podría oscurecerse.

Llegó a la mansión con un poco de luz aún iluminando las calles, lo suficiente para evitar una reprimenda de Sirius por no respetar horarios. Abrió la puerta y dejó su abrigo en la entrada, sin soltar el regalo que había recibido, podía preguntarle a Kreacher si acaso tenían un recipiente para ponerla. Se dirigía a la cocina, donde podría apostar se fueron el elfo. No pudo llegar a averiguarlo, ya que la vista de su padrino en el pasillo que conducía a esta.

No se notaba molesto, parecía más bien curioso con el objeto en manos y lo miro con la duda escrita en su rostro.

"Es un regalo, pero no sé qué puede significar". Dijo un poco apenado, se sintió de nuevo un adolescente atrapado in fraganti, "¿Sabes cómo se llama?" si iba a ser amonestado, al menos no se quedaría con la duda.

“Esa es una margarita, Harry. Significa inocencia, pureza y belleza ”. Contestó Sirius con voz queda, sin borrar de su rostro la expresión de confusión. "¿Quién te la dio?" la mirada escrutadora hizo que Harry tuviera un ligero escalofrío.

"Un alfa que vende flores en el bazar". Murmuró viendo la flor, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

"En la biblioteca hay un libro acerca del significado de las flores, creo que lo vas a necesitar". Ahora Harry era el que estaba confundido, ¿Por qué necesitaría un libro así?

Sirius hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, cualquier pregunta que fuera a hacer murió en sus labios al llegar a la cocina. En la mesa se encontró que Harry podía describir como un ramo de flores blancas absurdamente grande.

"Creí que los alfas no recibían flores". Comentó Harry con una risa nerviosa, podía sentir como una ligera capa de sudor lo empezaba a cubrir en todo el cuerpo.

“No lo hacen, Harry” Suspiró Sirius. “Se llaman Gardenias”.

Sólo eso bastó para arrojarle la margarita a su padrino y salir corriendo hacia su abrigo, tomar su varita y entrar de manera atropellada a la biblioteca, gritando al borde de sus nervios un encantamiento convocador para tener en sus manos el dichoso libro que le había comentado Sirio.

Sin molestarse en sentarse en uno de los sofás, Harry se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a hojear el libro con gran desespero, buscando donde se encontró el nombre de esa dichosa flor. No fue hasta que recorrió dos tercios del libro que encontró lo que buscaba, comenzó a leer con una rapidez que ni el sabía que poseía, dejando muy aparte secciones que no eran de importancia, eso podía esperar para después. Estuvo a punto de change la pagina hasta que algo captó su atención e hizo que leyera el pequeño párrafo a conciencia.

"Símbolo de pureza, admiración y el reconocimiento de la belleza de un amor secreto." Leyó en voz alta Harry, sintiéndose de repente mareado con la información. Cerró de golpe el libro y lo dejó en el suelo, tenía cosas más importantes que hablar con su padrino.

Lo encontró en la sala de estar, con los brazos recargados en las piernas y mirando al suelo, de no ser porque Harry se sintió furioso en ese momento, habría consolado a su padrino.

“Tú sabías de esto”, acusó Harry. "Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste".

“Harry, no tenía idea de que te iban a cortejar”, se disculpó Sirius. "El presente llegó mientras estabas fuera."

“Bien, pues deshazte de eso, no lo quiero volver a ver”, Escupió Harry.

Fue entonces que Sirius se levantó con rostro molesto se puso frente a él.

“No lo haré por tres razones simples. Primero, no soy tu sirviente; segundo, no estás en condiciones para decidir que hacer con el presente y tercero, por ley si no hay más candidatos debes aceptar el cortejo, eso incluye no tirar los presentes. " El tono de Sirius subía conforme hablaba, aunque no había llegado a gritar, se había elevado lo suficiente para hacerlo encoger en su lugar.

Fue entonces que, sacando los colmillos, Harry se dirigió a la cocina para deshacerse el mismo del ramo, sólo siendo detenido cuando Sirius dijo "Detente". Que Harry detuvo sus pasos casi tropezándose e hizo que inmediatamente se tirara de rodillas al suelo. Estaba en shock, Sirius nunca había usado su voz de mando con él. La sola impresión hizo que sus ojos lagrimearan y empezara a jadear como si de un animal herido se tratara.

"Harry, vete a tu habitación". Ordenó Sirius sin dejar de usar su voz de mando e hizo que Harry lloriqueara tratando de resistirse a ella, lo que hizo enojar más a su padrino. "¡Ahora!" Ladró.

Harry salió corriendo escaleras arriba llorando abiertamente y lo único que Sirius pudo hacer fue sentirse como el peor alfa del mundo. Sacó la carta que tenía planeada darle a Harry, pero viendo la situación, tendrá que esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para ser sincera, lo que tenía planeado para este capitulo era algo muy diferente de lo que terminó siendo. Oops!  
> Espero les haya gustado y perdonen la demora (y el resumen lamentable).


End file.
